


Break My Heart (You're So Damn Cold), Gather Up The Pieces (I See How They Fit)

by Burningchaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi, No Sex, The Boys didn't want to stop fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Averzierlia's had a birthday recently. This was her gift. I've not wrote in ages, so this is sketchy at best. It was read for content but not really betaed, sorry. If there are glaring mistakes feel free to point and laugh, or be helpful and comment so I can fix them. Cheers! There is a graphic I made to go with this fic <a href="http://burningchaos.tumblr.com/image/81527496126">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Break My Heart (You're So Damn Cold), Gather Up The Pieces (I See How They Fit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuikune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuikune/gifts).



Lydia has been Stiles friend since the womb, well his and Scott’s. Their moms had been best friends all through school and their dads too. Except for Scott’s. They don’t talk about how he and Lydia were spending the night and Mr. McCall came home drunk, shouting then packed his bag and Disapperated away. Melissa cried for weeks but Scott didn’t. All Scott would say was he was glad his dad left and that he never wanted to see him again.

She was the first to start talking about who would be in what house. “I know exactly what houses we’ll be in.” Lydia stated with all the confidence an eight year old could muster. She looked in the mirror, adjusted her mother’s tiara (the one she wasn’t supposed to touch but she made her nanny elf cry until it fetched it for her).  They stared at her, Stiles and Scott learned early in life that they should never, ever interrupt her when she was declaring her superiority. “Stiles will be in Slytherin,” he made a noise and she paused to glare at him, “You will, I _know_ these things.” She looked back at her nanny elf, handed over the tiara then sat on the floor next to them.  “Scott will be in Gryffindor, and don’t even cheer; anyone who spent five seconds with you would know that.” She narrowed her eyes and waited to see if Scott would flinch. “Jackson will be in Slytherin too, Danny will be a Hufflepuff and I, of course, will be a Ravenclaw.”

Stile was ten when his mum went to St. Mungo’s and never came home. One of the men his father had put in Azkaban had a son who wanted revenge. Some of the guys his dad worked with were telling him how lucky they were, that she would wake up all they had to do was wait but Stiles could tell they were lying. He could see it in their faces, hear it when every time one of them said ‘don’t worry your mom’s tough’, ‘she’ll be fine’, and ‘everything will be alright’. He hated those phrases. That week Stile’s dad spent more time at his mother’s bedside than at home so he was always with Lydia or Scott. That was the week Lydia put a book on his head and told him to walk across the room without it falling off. It took three months, during which she also taught him how not to talk with his mouth full, how not to dress and told him no he wasn’t really in love with her because she’d seen how he stared at Danny (or more specifically Danny’s butt). Her point was, even at that age, was that Stiles needed to learn how to dress, and not fall over when he walked.

The first train trip was a nightmare. His dad kept looking beside him as if it would make mum suddenly appear, and he kept going on about how she would have been proud. Stiles was worried about his dad’s health but he knew Sister and Newt, their house elves, would take good care of him. He’d made Sister promise to cook his dad healthy meals no matter what. (They’d had different names when they’d been brought home but Stiles thought they were stupid and one day, when he was closer to four than three, he started calling them Sister and Newt. He asked them not long after his mum went away if they minded and they’d told him they liked those names better, thank you very much.)

As always Lydia had been right about him being in Slytherin and, of course, he had no friends in his house; sure there was Jackson but he was a prat. He didn’t care how many times Lydia claimed Whittemore was an excellent last name, (she was going to be Minister of Magic, Supreme Mugwump, and Chief Warlock - Martin was not the name she wanted behind those titles) and that Jackson would be the perfect trophy husband - there was no way they would ever be friends.

He had Lydia, Scott and Danny so no one else really mattered. There was a bit of in fighting in the dorms, and he played up the naïve helpless look so the rest of the house would underestimate him (which they did, and by Merlin some of them were dumb). By Samhain (or Halloween to the Muggleborns) a few had caught on, but by then he already had the dirt on them and they weren’t about to mess with him or his friends (not that anyone would mess with Lydia or Danny, they could eviscerate people with a look).

Allison Argent walked into the Great Hall three weeks into the New Year and that changed everything. She was sorted into Slytherin, which according to her was a surprise. Her whole family had been sorted there but she’d hoped for Gryffindor, she told him that night when he gave her a bunch of class notes, that she wanted to be different than them, better. Which told Stiles she was deluded if she didn’t think that wasn’t perfectly Slytherin. She joined their little group almost instantly. Scott thought she was perfect, Lydia thought she was good friend material (seriously he still couldn’t figure out how Lydia managed to get into Ravenclaw because she clearly should have been in his house), Danny liked everyone; Jackson hated everyone but Lydia and Danny so he didn’t count. Personally, Stiles thought that anyone who could put Jackson on the floor the way she did had to be a goddess.

Summer break had them all in each other’s pockets. Stile’s found out that most of Allison’s family worked in Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He’d met her Aunt and Grandfather and as far as he was concerned they were nutters. (“Allison, he’s covered in blood. Why is he covered in blood? Is he going to kill us?” Stiles whispered frantically as he hid near the archway. Allison rolled her eyes “Stiles, he knows you’re here.” Stiles looked toward the Floo, “I should leave...yeah maybe go home, pack, change my name and move to America. Will he find me there? He could couldn’t he? I’m too young to die.” Allison grabbed him by the hand and dragged him upstairs. “He had to go see a werewolf today; I don’t think it went well.” She looked at him, and then whispered a silencing spell, “It’s why dad wanted to move back here. He thinks there is something wrong with him and Aunt Kate.” Stiles hugged her, “Want to stay at my house for a bit?” Allison didn’t even bother to answer; she just went and packed her trunk.)

Second year was a lot like the first only he started getting bored in class. Which lead to him flicking parchment at Jackson, or pranking Greenburg. He’d spent almost a month in detention before Madame Pomfrey ran a few tests on him and fire called his dad. He went to St. Mungo’s, his stomach burned the whole time and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. After the tests, the exact same ones Madame Pomfrey had run on him, his dad took him up to see his mum. He just watched as his dad held her hand, talked about the tests and what they meant for Stiles. He stood there, perfectly still. If his friends could have seen him they would have said it was the quietist he’d been in months. He went back to his room that night, sealed his bed curtains around him and cried.

The Healers had him downing this potion everyday that was supposed help but it tasted terrible and he lost a stone he couldn’t afford to lose. Harris, his head of house, told him if he didn’t like the potion he should find more things to study and to maybe start with meditation as it helped order the mind. It wasn’t for his benefit, though, as Harris (who was a total arse and hated him) was just tired of having to fire call his dad or listen to the howlers Stiles got when he was in trouble. So he started harassing the third and fourth years for their elective notes. By the time third year came about he tested into fifth year runes and arithimancy – Lydia being Lydia was peeved because she was smarter, so she studied over the summer before fourth year to do the same.

In Fourth year Scott tried out for Quidditch and was a beater on the Gryffindor team.  Stiles, Lydia and Allison cheered for Scott even when their teams were playing (unless it was Slytherin then Lydia rooted for Jackson who was a beater too). Hufflepuff games were more complicated because they were rooting for Danny, also a beater, and Scott. Well Jackson wasn’t, he only rooted for Danny, but Lydia elbowed him every time he booed Scott.

That was also the year that Allison’s Aunt and Grandfather were arrested by his dad. They been killing werewolves that were peaceful, slaughtering and cursing whole families. Just days after that a werewolf who’d lost his family attacked Allison’s mum. Her dad showed up; tear streaked face and red rimmed eyes. Mr. Argent took Allison home for a week; they found out that her mum committed suicide rather than turn into a werewolf. When she came back Scott and Lydia hovered but he avoided her, he didn’t want to know if she hated him any sooner than he had too. (“Stiles you berk, you’re making her sad.”  Stiles looked up from his homework. “Go away Jackson.” He flinched when Jackson grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off to their rooms. “Look, just hit me and get it over with I feel bad enough already.” Jackson dropped him, “We are never going to speak of this, understand?” He leaned in close, “I think you’re a loser but Allison doesn’t and more importantly Lydia doesn’t either. She said get yourself indulgent over reacting arse over to the lake and talk to Allison.” Jackson snarled before adding, “If you don’t get her to stop crying I will hit you next time. Got it Stilinski?”)

The rest of the year was just as rough with the trial, and the Daily Prophet printing story after story of the families Kate and Gerard Argent had destroyed. Howler after Howler arrived spewing hate and discord. They stood with Allison, and so did everyone who knew her. She wasn’t them, and everyone at Hogwarts knew it. That summer was better. They went to the World Cup, hiking and walked around Muggle London. They went to the ocean, got drunk on filched fire whiskey and had a bonfire. That was when Scott finally asked Allison out and Danny gave Stiles his first kiss. It didn’t take, the second it was over they both knew it would never, ever happen again. “Um, was it supposed to feel like that?” Stiles felt confused. It didn’t feel at all like he thought it would, and he didn’t understand why. He liked Danny, they were friends, he was fit, and he made him laugh. Danny shook his head, “Yeah not so much. It felt like when I kiss my little brother.” “You kiss your little brother on the lips? Ew.”

 

When summer was almost over Hermione Krum cured (okay it wasn’t cured so much as fixed) lycanthropy. Now they wouldn’t have to worry about painful transformations, or that they could infect people accidently. The Hales, one of the families that Kate had tried to destroy had been helping Hermione. They had a history of lycanthropy that went back to the founding of Hogwarts. Generation after generation born with what they considered a gift, they turned into real wolves with the full moon and shifted at will. The spell/potion combination was complicated and expensive but the Lupin Fund was covering it all. School was postponed for two weeks while owls went out to all the werewolves who had once been denied entry to Hogwarts. (Allison sobbed in Lydia’s arms. “A year, she didn’t have to kill herself. She could have lived a normal life. She should have been stronger, why wasn’t she stronger?”)

 

The fifth year sorting took almost two hours. Thirty werewolves, of various ages, joined them. Most were first years, although a few were fifth years. Two joined him in Slytherin, Isaac and Erica. One joined Lydia in Ravenclaw, Cora went to Gryffindor and the surprise of the sorting was Derek, he was the sole seventh year and the only werewolf to be sorted into Hufflepuff. Not that it mattered to Stiles, none of it did because the second he laid eyes on Derek the fat lady sang. He finally understood Scott constantly extolling Allison’s virtues and why nothing happened when Danny kissed him.

Unfortunately he wasn’t able to interact with Derek much, they shared a few classes (and that was all kinds of awkward because Derek kept glaring at him, nostrils flared with a look of panic on his face). He kept walking away when Stiles and the others tried to include him in their study time. Lydia told him he was two steps away from full on creepy stalker guy (and he didn’t want to be like that guy Matt who was expelled in second year for trying to hurt Allison.)

They were all out having a picnic by the lake when Allison mentioned it was her Aunt Kate’s fault, and Cora agreed after telling Allison that the story was Derek’s to tell. The paper had spewed The Hale’s story across the front page for weeks but Cora’s attitude said something had been left out; something besides the fact that most of the Hale family was dead. Peter, their Uncle, and older sister, Laura, had survived. Laura was the reason Derek was in Hogwarts. There hadn’t been any other werewolves willing to attend for their seventh year and Laura, being the head of the family, had forced him too. (Cora mentioned her parents were in St. Mungo’s, which had been in the paper too but Stiles thought they’d died. From the look on her face it the exact opposite so no one pressed her for details. Stiles felt even closer to her and Derek after finding that out. He knew how that felt. His mum had been in there for years. Unless there was a miracle his mum would die in there.)

Danny started dating Ethan Smith, one of the many, many werewolf orphans who been abandoned after they’d been bit, in mid-October. He and his twin, Aiden, were both Slytherin sixth years. Stiles thought it was sweet the way Ethan stared at Danny, like he didn’t know what to say or do. Whereas Aiden was the opposite, he seemed to know all too well what to say causing more than one fight as he cut a swath through the girl’s in every house fifth year and up. (“Hey, Ethan!” Stiles jogged across the field toward the care of magical creatures class that was letting out. Ethan stopped walking, motioned for his brother to keep going, and waited. “So, we’re all going to Hogsmeade together this weekend and I was thinking that maybe instead of staring at Danny longingly, which hey valid life choice, you could actually try to talk to him.” Ethan didn’t say a word, and his silence was making Stiles a bit nervous. “I thought you and he were…” Stiles interrupted, “Oh no, ew. Danny’s amazing looking, funny to but like, we kissed once this summer…” He stopped talking when he thought he heard Ethan growl, “are you growling at me? Seriously. So not nice, I’m trying to help you here. We kissed this summer and it was gross. We’re brothers, dude. So you know come with us or don’t.” Stiles walked away hoping he showed, because if he to listen to Danny listing all of Ethan’s many, many, perfections he was going to puke.)

Stiles was rounding up his nightly tutoring session, it didn’t matter that he was already a Prefect he was the top student in the house and that meant helping the others in his house out too no matter how busy he was, when Professor Harris told him Jackson was spending the night in the hospital wing regrowing a leg and needed his things. He walked slowly, because it wasn’t like he wanted to see Jackson or anything, and saw Derek. He was leaning back against the wall with some girl from Ravenclaw he didn’t know leaning in and he must have gasped because they both turned to look at him, their eyes going gold. They all stared at each other for a moment before he turned and ran.

The next day at breakfast he saw both Derek and the girl glaring at him, Stiles thought maybe he should apologize but he didn’t really do anything wrong plus he didn’t want to make Derek any madder. Isaac and Erica kept looking between the three of them and laughing, he stuffed his eggs and bacon into a piece of toast and left.

Yule break hit and Stiles found himself signing up to stay at the school for the first time. His dad had been invited to France to consult on a case and though he’d been invited he didn’t want to go be a third wheel at his friend’s houses. He was the only single person in the group. Lydia and Jackson were on/off/on faster than you could cast a Lumos, Isaac was dating Scott and Allison now, Danny was still with Ethan, Erica and Boyd paired off before they even hit Hogwarts, even Cora was dating Aiden now. For the first time in his life he felt out of place. He knew what he wanted, but that wasn’t going to happen. Derek couldn’t even been in the same room with him, let alone talk to him. He didn’t know why, but he’d not had a chance even from the beginning.

The day everyone left Stiles met with Headmaster Deaton, at the start of the year the headmaster had offered to let him test out of classes, and take his NEWTS as well as his OWLS. It wasn’t recommended but Stiles was running out of classes to test out of. He knew if he sat his OWLS right now he’d get top scores. There were muggle student who did this sort of thing all the time. They talked about his plans for revising, what he’d do afterwards and what type Mastery program he wanted to enter and if his father approved. Stile handed over the permission letter his father had signed in November and that had satisfied the last of the Headmaster’s questions. He drank his tea while the Headmaster chatted with Ms. Morell to set it up.  Stiles headed back to his common room to start his revisions, he only had a few months and it would keep him too busy to think about Derek. Besides, he was making adult decisions about his future; it was time to get over his childish crush and focus.

As his life tends to go luck wasn’t on his side and the Professors Greengrass cornered him just outside the corridor to the dungeons to ask him if he would tutor Derek in arithimancy and ancient runes over the holiday. He protested, told them about sitting his OWLS and NEWTS at the end of the year, and they patted him on the head, told him to revise while he was tutoring and thank you ever so much for the help before wandering away. He didn’t like to speak ill of the teachers, Professor Harris aside, but those sisters were barmy.

 

He does a point me spell and eventually ends up in Greenhouse 5. Derek is talking to Professor Longbottom he just waits. Derek glances toward him, ignores the whole I need to talk to you gestures continues his conversation. Stiles waits ten minutes, writes what he came for on a piece of parchment, folds it into the shape of an owl and sends it toward Derek. As it reaches his target he leaves. The Professors can bugger off as far he is concerned, he tried and if Derek shows he shows if not well it isn’t his problem. Later Derek hunts him down in the library, hesitates and sits across from him, “Why are you doing this?” Stiles rolls his eyes. “Well it certainly isn’t for your sparkling personality.” Derek growls, but before he can talk Stiles picks up his books, “Look, I don’t care how much you hate me, or even why since you don’t know anything about me, but I am willing to help you anyways. However, I will not sit here while you growl at me. I’ve too much to do and not enough time to do it. So when you decide to act like a person who actually wants my help come find me.”  Stiles is out the door and halfway down the hall before Derek catches up with him and almost snarls, “I want the help.” He stops walking and stares at Derek, “Fine, but could you at least be civil during our time together? I’ve a lot on my plate and I really don’t need to add fighting with you everyday to my list.”

They decide to meet for two hours a day, every day over the break. It takes about six days but Derek finally stops glaring. When Derek asks him why he is revising so much and Stiles tells him about the NEWTS and graduating early, he swears him to secrecy though as he has yet to tell his friends. After that they are together almost every day, revising and carefully talking about their plans for after Hogwarts. To Stiles it feels fragile; there are days when he isn’t even sure Derek likes him. The slightly hostile attitude and the glaring never really seem to go away but sometimes it is missing for hours. The three weeks pass quickly and on the last day before everyone returns Derek drags him outside. They go trekking through the knee deep snow toward the frozen lake and just around the edge of the forest. Stiles casts warming charms, impervious charms and even transfigures an extra tie he had in his bag into a hat. “Why,” Derek’s voice startles him; they’d been walking silently for what felt like hours. Stiles waited for Derek to say more but he looked like he was struggling, “Why, what?” “You kept asking me to join you. For weeks. Why?” Derek looks at the forest, his head tilted slightly toward it as if he is hoping to hear something, anything that might get him out of talking, even though he started it. “I wanted to know you.” Stiles wants to tell Derek how when he walked into the great hall it felt as if there were no air left in the room and how since they met there hasn’t been anyone who he finds even remotely attractive, or how it hurts knowing that it is one-sided, but that would only frighten him. “Is that all?” “What do you mean is that all? Is there any other reason to ask a person to hang out?” Stiles is confused and he wants answers but Derek starts walking back toward the castle before he can say anything else.

The next morning his friends surge into the entryway, Lydia brandishing her promise ring in his face, Scott babbling about Allison’s family, Erica and Boyd talking about the marriage contract their families signed. Everyone tries to talk at once and for the first time Stiles feels overwhelmed and depressed. He misses the silences he shares with Derek; he wishes it was just that and not that he misses Derek being with him. Everyone heads toward their rooms after agreeing to meet in a few hours for lunch, Stiles heads off to the library to meet Derek for their session, and tries to convince him to join their group for lunch. They fight for the first time since in two weeks, and Stiles was already depressed but now he feels used too. “Look, Stiles, I’m caught up enough now and everyone is back now so…” Stiles tries to keep his voice to a whisper, the Ravenclaws haven’t invaded the library yet so it is empty but Madam Pince won’t let the noise slide and he refuses to be banned over this. “Oh, so we can talk and spend time together when no one else is around? We can revise, I can tutor you but no one can know?” “No, that’s not…”Derek struggles for words and Stiles is tired, he is tired of always being the one to talk, to fix things, he is tired of feeling like he doesn’t matter so he cuts Derek off, “Whatever, I won’t be your secret friend,” Stiles snorts in disgust after the last word because he wasn’t even sure if they were friends before this and now he knows they aren’t. “Just bugger off.” He leaves and doesn’t look back.

A week after Stiles sits everyone down and tells them he is graduation early, it doesn’t go over well. No one understands how bored he is, or how easy the work is for him now that he figured out how to study. He never mentions how he feels like an outsider in the group anymore, or how he feels like no one has time for him even though now it is the opposite. They all want to be around him, but he needs to revise. Scott spends all his time acting betrayed, Lydia too for that matter, but the rest are slowly accepting it.

February rolls around and the mere thought of Valentine’s Day has everyone in a frenzy. Lydia tries to set him up twice, Danny tries three times, and even Isaac gets in on it. His friend’s are plotting, planning, begging for inside information and he just keeps working. Cora corners him outside the hallway to the Infirmary. He’s had a headache and runny nose all morning and wants a pepper up so badly he can taste it. “What did you do to Derek?” She hisses, her face in his, and while she isn’t growling her eyes are edged in gold. Stiles glares at her, “What did I do?” He pulls a damp hanky from his pocket and wipes his nose, “That’s funny. Really.” Cora makes a face, “That’s gross and what do you mean? Derek won’t talk to anyone outside of class; he stares at you whenever you are around and is miserable.” She pushes him into the wall to emphasize her point and Stiles has had enough. He pulls his wand, casts a jelly legs jinx and pushed her off of him. “Your brother was the one who didn’t want to be around me. He didn’t want me to tutor him, he didn’t want to be my friend and I am sick of being pushed around, growled at and feeling threatened by werewolves just because you can. If he wants to talk to me he knows where I am and even better if he wanted you to know what was going on he would have told you.”

Cora avoids him at lunch the next day, she refuses to look at him but later in the common room Aiden starts yelling at him like Stiles did something to her, as if this whole situation is his fault and Stiles ignores him. Ethan gets him to back off and Stiles just leaves. It’s his default setting these days, that way he can’t say something he’d regret later. He starts checking off the days till his OWLS and NEWTS, while mentally checking off the days until he never has to deal with any of this again. He goes over the owls he’s received; three Healers have sent him apprenticeship proposals. He looks over the contracts, stuffs them in his bag and heads to the library to look up contract law. As luck would have it the only table left open is the one Derek is sitting at, so he checks the books out instead and heads to the Astronomy tower. It’s always empty around dinner, and even though he’s hungry he can hit the kitchen later the elves are always happy to feed him plus no one will think to look for him there. “You weren’t at dinner.” Derek’s voice startles him, his book slides off his lap and his wand is in his hand before he even thinks about it. “Yeah, well I’m avoiding too many people right now, thanks for that by the way.” Stiles slides his wand back into the wrist holder his father insisted he use and picks up his book. “So, you found me. I’ll assume your superior sense of smell came in handy.” Derek’s eye brows are in his hair line as he asks, “Was that a dog joke?” “Well, if the fur fits.” Stiles has his books in his bag and he is ready to flee but Derek grabs his wrist, “You said to come find you. So I did.” Stiles puts his bag down and sits, “I’m listening.”  “Right,” Derek stares at his feet, “Kate Argent used a potion and a spell to confuse my senses and make me think she was my mate. She wasn’t, and she destroyed most of my family. So when I met you and my senses told me you were my mate I was worried you were doing the same thing but I couldn’t figure out why.” Stiles is on his feet again, he reaches out and he wants to touch Derek, but he hesitates, “Do humans feel that too?” He asks instead, because that would explain everything. Derek’s head snaps up, “Why?” “Because when you walked into the Great Hall for sorting, I couldn’t breathe, there was literally no one else worth looking at, thinking about and I just wanted you to look at me.”

Nothing happens that night, literally nothing aside from more talking, and them sitting next to one another. Derek tells him everything, all about Kate, their relationship and even the things he doesn’t say helps Stiles understand how everything went. It is the start though. The next morning Derek joins the group, he eats with them, he starts revising with them and he and Stiles start spending as much time alone as they can. He shows Derek his apprenticeship offers, and Derek has a few too so they talk about which ones are the best for the both of them and even though they’ve not done more than hold hands they are making plans for a future, together.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting is odd, I don't know why but this was how the story wanted to be wrote. Also the boys wanted to fight and angst so I had a hard time bringing them about to fix that. If the ending feels a bit off that would be why. Or that might have to do with the fact I've never wrote in the Teen Wolf fandom before.


End file.
